Crossing Reality
by Shai 'Halud
Summary: Ranma's curse changes him into a deadly fairytale creature and he is comfortable with it. He also has a very nice but big pet. *chapter 5 is up!*
1. Chapter 1

Crossing reality.  
  
  
  
This is a crossover with some books I've recently read I will not tell you the title of the book right now. I'll put it at the end of the chapter. But before worrying, the series/characters used in this fic are not mine. They belong to their respectful owners. I'm not making profit writing this.  
  
  
  
" " : Spoken words  
  
* *: Thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
A panda is running down the streets of Nerima Tokyo. It appears to be running from something. As we take a closer look we see that the panda is following someone and is being followed at the same time. Ok the panda doesn't know that it's being followed. It's following what seems to be a person wearing a long dark cloak low over his/her head. As the wind blows the cloak is partially blown open revealing what seems to be a male chest, corded yet not overly exaggerated muscles run across it. We then hear a definite male voice even though it sounds more melodic then any voice people might have ever heard.  
  
"Yo, cut that out you freaking bear. I don't want to go." The young man leaps high up in the air as the panda charges him.  
  
The young man jumps high up in the air and comes back down, kicking the panda in its chest. The panda flies back and slides to a halt. It then gets up and wipes its mouth. The young man, still wearing his cloak and resting his arms on his belt. "Like I said before old man, I don't wanna go. You have no right of choosing my fiancée for me so get over it." The young man glares at the panda, as the panda seems to get into a fighting stance. The young man sighs and remains silent.  
  
The panda then attacks with several yabs while the young man elegantly bounces to the side, evading the attack. "I'm warning you don't push me okay. You don not want me to get serious. Next time you want something ask me before dragging me off you old freak."  
  
The panda then drops from its stance and seems to be giving up, it shrugs its shoulder and appears to leave it at that.  
  
The young man seeing the panda stop sighs of relief and turns around. "I'm getting out of here, I still have a lot to see there in china."  
  
As the he walks away the panda rips a street sign out of the ground and it then picks up what seems to be large brick. After picking up the rock it slowly and silently stalks towards the young man. As it comes closer it raises the street sign and strikes.  
  
Suddenly the young man's instincts scream to react, in the blink of an eyes he turns around while his hands shoot out from his belt and a blue and silver streak follow his hands. The a loud clang is heard as the street sign impacts with what seems to be a sword and then the blue streak slashes at the panda nearly taking of its ears. The panda manages to duck just in time and slams the brick in its paw into the young man's head.  
  
As the brick hits we see w two wide blue eyes under the hood of the cloak. The stone shatters as it hits the young mans head. Staggering back the young man stutters something. "Guen don't." He then drops to the floor unconscious.  
  
As the young man uttered the words we see a dark shadow on the rooftops duck back down. It seemed to have been ready to attack the panda.  
  
As the young man goes down he is caught by the panda and raised on its shoulder. The panda then walks back a few hundred feet and picks up a large backpack. It then sets off in the opposite direction off where they were heading.  
  
Meanwhile in the Tendo dojo we see three girls sitting at a table. From right to left we see a girl wearing clothing mostly worn by housewives with long auburn hair. Next to her we see a girl wearing sleeveless t-shirt and shorts, she has shoulder length brown hair. And last we see a girl wearing what seems to be a gi, with long dark hair and a yellow bow holding it together. Across the table sits an older man wearing a brown outfit, he has shoulder long dark hair and has a moustache. "Ranma and his father have been on a voyage of training. Recently it seems they have crossed into China."  
  
The middle girl pipes up at the mention of someone having been to china. "Wow they've been all the way to china?"  
  
Then from left to right the girls speak.  
  
"What's great about walking to China?"  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
How old is he? Younger man bore me."  
  
The girl in the middle and on the right then ask in unison "What kind of guy is this Ranma?"  
  
The older man clears his throat preparing to answer their question. "No idea."  
  
The middle girl leans across the table looking at her father. "No idea?"  
  
"I've never met him."  
  
Then a loud noise is heard from the hall and the voices. "He leggo y'ol fool!!"  
  
"Looks like we have visitors."  
  
The middle girl and man jump up from the table and run out towards the hall. "Ooohh it must be Ranma."  
  
"Saotome my friend we've been waiting."  
  
As soon as they have run down the hall they come running back, okay it seems more like racing back. Both seemed to have seen something pretty scary judging from the looks on their faces. They are being followed by a huge panda carrying a cloaked figure.  
  
"Hey you, you're scaring then." The boy manages to hit the panda on the back of the head and it goes down. With incredible grace the boy lands. Not even making the slightest noise.  
  
The girl wearing the gi had a bored look on her face until she saw the boy land. The way he landed told her that he was experienced in martial arts. She takes a few steps closer not letting her eyes leave the panda.  
  
"Daddy are these you're friends?"  
  
"Oh so this panda just decided to walk into our house?"  
  
The boy looks at the four people in front of him and bows. "My name is Ranma Saotome, sorry bout this."  
  
As soon as the boy had mentioned his name he was picked up by the older man, hugging him to his chest. "At last you've come."  
  
The older man then jumps around in what seems to be some kind of happy dance. The boy lets out a sigh and decides he doesn't like the old man hugging him. With a quick move he manages to slip from the mans grasp and takes a few steps back. "Before someone starts to dance with me I'd like to know with whom I'm dancing." The boy keeps his head low, hiding underneath his cloak.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Sound Tendo and these are my daughters." He then points to the girl with the long auburn hair. "This is my oldest daughter Kasumi and this is my second daughter Nabiki. " have points to the girl wearing the shorts. "And last this is my youngest daughter Akane." He points to where Akane had last been standing but sees she's no longer there. As he looks around he sees her near Ranma, trying to peak under the hood of his cloak.  
  
Ranma notices the girl trying to get a peak at his face and turn his head so she is unable to see his face. "It's nice to meet you all but I don't think I can stay here."  
  
"Oh and why can't you stay Ranma?" Soun gets closer to Ranma and tries to look at his face. "You are very welcome here and I'm sure you're father told you why you came here. If you wish to think things over you can go to the dojo for some privacy. I'm sure you will come to see things the right way. Akane, why don't you show him to the dojo?"  
  
"Do I have to, you know how I feel about boys dad?" Akane seems to be reluctant to help out a boy but can't help but feel curious to why Ranma is hiding his face. She also noticed that he was wearing gloves.  
  
"I know Akane but I'm sure Ranma is a nice boy so please take him to the dojo."  
  
"Okay, follow me." Akane then takes of in the direction of the dojo and Ranma follows her. As they enter the yard she shows Ranma to the dojo and tells him that they will be waiting inside the house.  
  
Ranma steps inside and closes the door and takes of his cloak. "Man I'm glad to get out of this thing. Sue it's comfortable but when it's gets wet it starts to stick to my body." He shakes his head to get out some of the water in his hair. He then continues to speak as if someone was with him. "Man I wish my dad had told me about what was going on sooner so I could have gotten ready. But no he had to drag me off without telling me. First he gets me cursed in China, not that that is a bad thing. Sure people might look staring at me when they see me without my cloak but it's there that I met you. Ever since I first met you I've felt like I've known you for a long time."  
  
Ranma then steps closer to the center of the dojo and does some stretching. "Might as well get some practice done while I think things over. Sure the girls look cute but I don't know how they'll react when they see me like this."  
  
Outside we see Akane listening at the door, she was curious with what he meant he said "when they see me like this. As silently as possible she opens the door a tiny bit and peeks in.  
  
Little did Akane know that a dark shadow was looking at her from some bushes in the garden. She could warn Ranma but she knew that he was lonely and hoped that this young girl would be nice to Ranma. Ever since Ranma saved her from the amazons clutches she knew that he wasn't her old master and yet part of him was her old master. She also knew when Ranma took her to where he had been cursed and showed her the spring he fell in that her old master was dead. Ranma had seen the sad look in her eyes and comforted her. As Ranma held her she felt a heat so much alike to her old master that she chose there and then to stay with him at all times. She had even urged Ranma to jump back into the spring and when he did he came back up with his masters belongings. She knew that she was taking a risk letting the girl see Ranma like this but she wanted her master to be happy and she couldn't sense any danger coming from the curious girl. Of course of the girl posed to be a threat to her master she would make sure he wouldn't get hurt. She continued to watch as the girl peeked into the dojo.  
  
  
  
First Akane was unable to see Ranma and she guessed he was somewhere to the side where she couldn't see him. All of a sudden she saw something that made her eyes go wide. There was Ranma going through a complex kata with never before seen grace and ease. Yet this wasn't what shocked her, what shocked her was the way Ranma looked. He was wearing what seemed to be chain armor yet it made no sound. His hair flowed freely through the air, like white manes moving through the air. It moved fluidly with Ranma's moves yet never covering his dark skinned face. It was his skin that got Akane's attention. It was a dark blue-gray color. She also saw that his hands had the same color and knew that this was what he meant with "when they see me like this". She could understand that people would look weirdly at someone with a skin like that. She also knew that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover unless it was a boy. She was stuck between curiosity and her dislike of boys. Before she could decide she felt something brush her legs. As she felt something brush her leg she gasped, trying not to scream.  
  
Little did Akane know that Ranma heard her gasp and was already reacting to it on pure instinct. He spun in the doors direction and with one big ever so silent step he was at the door. He saw the small opening and pulled open the door and grasped who ever was standing out there and used a shoulder throw to down his opponent.  
  
Akane saw the door open and before she knew what had happened she was on her back. Looking up at the surprised face of Ranma. "S-S-S-Sorry for s-s- spying on you." Akane tried to get up and managed to slip and fall down again. She was to shaken to get up. She then felt a strong slender hand take her hand and help her up. She suddenly realized that that had to be Ranma's hand, a boy's hand and quickly pulled her hand from her grasp.  
  
Ranma just huffed as he saw how Akane reacted to his touch. "Humph, figured that something like this would happen when someone saw me like this. Don't worry it's not a sickness so you get it. Now tell me what's someone like you doing spying?"  
  
Akane looked at her hand and then at Ranma's dark skinned hand. "I'm sorry it's just that I don't like boys and you are a boy. I reacted like tat because you where a boy and not because of you're skin. Father told me not to judge someone by the way they look."  
  
*Yeah sure then how is it that you judge boys by their looks?* Ranma relaxed and sat down still looking at the girl in front of him. He was glad that it wasn't the dark skin that startled her. "Ok I see, now would you mind telling me why you where spying on me like that?"  
  
"I wasn't spying, this is my house you know. I was just coming over so see if you needed anything." Akane hoped he would buy her lies but when she saw the smirk on his face she knew that he knew.  
  
"Oooh. We'll now that you mention it there is something I need." Ranma's smile grew wider as he thought of the look on Akane's face when he called in his friend. "Yo Guen why don't you come in. I know you're out there." Ranma called to the door  
  
Akane looked at the door and wondered whom he had just called. Then the door slid open and a large black paw stepped into the dojo. The paw was big enough to cover an adult mans head. Akane gasped when she saw the paw but couldn't make a sound. Then the door opened even further as a large head entered the dojo, followed by a sleek yet muscled body of a large 600-pound panther. The panther strode in and even closed the door. She hen walked towards Ranma and stopped next to him and lay down next to him placing her head on Ranma's lap while the rest of her body came very close to Akane. If she'd reach out she would be able to touch the huge panther. "W-w-w, h-h-h I-I-I." To put it in simple terms, Akane was at a loss of words.  
  
"Don't worry she won't hurt you. You see this is my friend Guenhwyvar, she's a black panther as you might have noticed." Ranma was enjoying the look on Akane's face, this would teach her to spy and lie. He placed a hand on Guenhwyvars head and stroked it as the panther started to purr.  
  
Akane was pulled between absolute terror and curiosity and guess which won? Curiosity. "Where did you get a panther like this? I'm sure you didn't buy it somewhere."  
  
Ranma looked at the girl in front of him. "If I tell you, you have to give me your word that you'll never speak to anyone about this, deal?"  
  
Akane thought about his words and decided that she had to know what was going on here. "Very well deal."  
  
"Good then I'll get started. I'm going to give you a short version of the story. As you may or may not know my father and me have just returned from China. When we where there he took me to this place called Jusenkyo. It's a legendary training ground. It consists of many small springs, cursed springs."  
  
"What do you mean by cursed?"  
  
"You see the way I appear to you now isn't what I really look like. You see when we came to the training ground we…  
  
  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Ah here we are Ranma, what do you say we get started?" Genma put down his backpack and hoped up to a pole.  
  
Ranma quickly put down his pack and followed. "Sure thing pops." He leaped up and landed up on a pole facing his father.  
  
The guide stood staring at the two foreign men. "Please sir, It very dangerous place. It very dangerous if you fall in spring.  
  
Both Ranma and Genma ignored the guides' words as they attacked.  
  
Genma was the first to attack. "OHSHO THO!" He tried to kick Ranma but Ranma simply dodged his attack and kicked Genma. Genma after having been kicked landed into one of the springs.  
  
Ranma landed on one of the other poles and stared at the water. Suddenly a large black and white from sprung from the spring and landed opposite to Ranma. Ranma then found himself face to face with a large panda. "W-what?"  
  
The guide quickly ran to the edge of one of the springs taking care to stay at a safe distance. "Oh no that spring of drowned panda. It very tragic story of panda who drowned there 2000 year ago. Now whoever falls in takes form of panda."  
  
"What? You didn't say anything about..…" Ranma jumped up as the panda attacked him and barely managed to dodge his now pandafied fathers attacks. He flipped and landed on another pole and just when he turned he saw a black and white blur in front of him. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air. He saw that he was heading towards some bushes and sighed thinking he would land on dry ground.  
  
As Ranma hit the bushes he went straight through and we hear a loud splash.  
  
The guide quickly runs to the bushes and pushes them aside, revealing what seemed to be a springs. "Look, there new spring here, not know what this one do." The guide looked at the water surface as the panda walked up next to him, also looking at the water.  
  
As soon as Ranma hit the water he felt a sharp pain shoot through his body and he sand to the bottom. He came down in some plants growing on the bottom. Because of the pain Ranma was squirming and as soon as he landed in the plants he got entangled. Slowly the pain subsided and Ranma stopped squirming. Ranma then realized what had happened and tried to move. The plants wouldn't let him go. He pulled and tried to rip loose but the plants where too strong. He then tried to find something to help him get out, a sharp rock or alike. As he moved his hands he saw that they had a different color, it was then that he felt that his body had changed. He now had a slender and well-muscled body. His body felt a lot more agile. He then quickly shook his head to clear it. He would check himself out after he got out of here. He then began to search for a rock or something while in his head he was screaming to get up, out of the water. He didn't feel that his body was beginning to be pulled up by some unknown force. As he looked his eyes caught sight of what seemed to be a belt with two scabbards. He reached for the belt and as soon as he touched it he felt a feeling of relief go through him. Without thinking he put on the belt and placed his hands on the hilts of the swords in the scabbards. As his hands touched the scabbard he was flooded with images of how to use these two scimitars. He drew them and started to move his hands quickly gaining speed and within moments he was cutting the plants to tiny pieces. As soon as the last plant was cut he shot up and out of the water. Ranma gasped for air, gulping in the life giving gas. It wasn't until he heard the guides scream that he noticed that he hadn't come down yet. He looked down and saw that he was floating high in the air.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Now I'll tell you the books I've read to give me the idea for this fic. The titles of the books are: The Dark Elf Trilogy, The Icewind Dale Trilogy and part of the Legacy of the Drow by R.A. Salvatore.  
  
Now that you know this I would very much like you who read me to tell me if I should continue this fic. You see, as some of you may know I already have two working titles and one title on hold. But I felt like writing this first chapter to see if people would like this idea I had. If I get e negative advise I won't continue this but if it's positive I'll go on writing. That is I'll go on writing as soon as I find a good point to temporary suspend one of my other stories because I can't work on three stories at the same time. I hope you people are willing to tell me how you like this story and if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing reality.  
  
  
  
This is a crossover with several books written by R.A. SALVATORE them being: The Dark Elf Trilogy; Icewinddale trilogy, Legacy of the Drow. I'm not the owner of the characters used in this fic and I'm doing this just for the fun of it and no profit is being made.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I would like to thank everyone who've read this story and told me to continue. From the reactions people gave me I have decided to go on with this story and at the same time keep working on my other two stories, The Crystal of Life and Ranma May Cry. This will mean that I will have to divide my spare time between those three stories so it might take a while for me to write chapters for all of them but if people keep supporting me I'll do my best to try and write as much as possible. Again my thanks to everyone.  
  
Also I forgot to mention something in the first chapter. Instead of being sixteen when Ranma came to Jusenkyo he was fifteen but he was sixteen when he met the Tendo's for the first time.  
  
  
  
" " : Spoken words  
  
* * : Thoughts  
  
# # : Panda sign  
  
  
  
Akane was hanging to every word of Ranma's Story. "What you mean to tell me that you can fly?"  
  
"Uhm not exactly, you see after I saw that I was up in the air I nearly freaked and then I fell." Ranma still remembered that. He saw his father and the guide stand there looking at him and suddenly he rediscovered gravity and a few seconds later he landed face first in the ground. The wind had blown him slightly away from the spring so that he hovered over land.  
  
"Oh I see, so this was just a one timer?"  
  
"More or less, I've tried to see if I'm able to fly but every time I try I end up with my face in the dirt. Trust me it's very painful. It was as if the second I was out of danger I "forgot" how I was able to fly. The same went for how to use the swords, when I was under the water and nearly drowning my mind was flooded with knowledge how to use the swords. When I was out of the water that knowledge left me, some basic knowledge remained, I've been practicing every day to increases my proficiency with the swords and I've got a feeling that I'm doing pretty well."  
  
"That's cool, would you mind showing me those swords? I'd really like to see them." Akane was truly interested in those swords, she also couldn't believe that she was sitting here with a boy, a pervert in her eyes.  
  
As if reading her mind Ranma in his turn asked her a question. "Say Akane if you hate boys so much then why are you sitting here talking to one. It also seems that you're not afraid of Guen any more."  
  
It wasn't until Ranma had mentioned it that she noticed that she was actually petting the giant panther. Unknowing of her actions she had dropped her hand to the strong yet soft fur of the panthers flank and she was now petting her. She thought of pulling her hand away but when she heard Guen's purring she decided it couldn't hurt.  
  
Guen in her turn liked the attention and was about to doze off when she sensed someone approaching the dojo. In the blink of an eye she was up and hid in one of the corners of the dojo. She thought it best if not to many people knew of her existence.  
  
Akane was startled when Guen jumped up and ran to a corner. At first she thought she did something wrong but then she heard Kasumi's voice.  
  
"Akane, it's getting late and you still need to take a bath. Why don't you and Ranma come back in so he can also take a bath?" Kasumi was about to open the door when it was pulled open end there stood Akane. "Oh hi Akane, are you two ready to come back in?"  
  
"Uh, yeah we're about done, will be there in a few minutes." Akane then quickly closed the door and went back to Ranma, who in his turn had stayed out of sight. "It's getting late and Kasumi's right I still need to take a bath so I'll be heading back. Akane turned and slid open the door.  
  
"Akane, wait."  
  
Akane turned around to Ranma. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I have a question to ask you. You now probably know the most about me and my father isn't going to get of off my back until I pick a fiancée. So I was thinking about telling them that we choose to become engaged."  
  
As soon as the words of en engagement with a boy registered she freaked. "WHAT you think I would like to be engaged to a boy, all boys are perverts no matter how they look. I don't like boys I only like men like doctor Tofu…." As soon she had said the words she stopped, she couldn't believe that that had slipped.  
  
"Aaaahh I see you already have someone you like or even love perhaps. I understand I'll have to see if I can convince my father to blow of the engagement plans. You see I don't like to tell a whole bunch of people about my situation and friends. So I thought that since you now know about my curse, and Guen over there that you would be willing to act as my fiancée so my father and your father would be happy. Then when time goes by we can perhaps tell them that we don't love each other and want to break of the engagement. We could even fake a few fights to let them think that we don't like each other. But I think that that's not something you're willing to try, so I hope my father doesn't freak." Ranma walked over to his cloak and was putting it on when Akane tapped him on his shoulder. Ranma turned around and saw what seemed to be a really nervous Akane. "What's the matter Akane?"  
  
"I guess it's okay to do like you suggested so our fathers are happy. But remember it's just an act okay?" Akane didn't like to admit it but she was curious about Ranma and he hadn't finished his story and she wanted to hear it.  
  
Ranma smiled he found this girl interesting, here she was telling how much she hated boys and yet she was willing to act like his fiancée. "Okay, I get it. We pretend to be engaged. Oh, and one more thing, I would like it if you'd keep quiet about Guen. Sure people will find out about her but I'd like it to be a secret for now, also I have a feeling that my father has already told everyone inside of my curse so you don't have to keep that a secret."  
  
"Okay that's a deal but promise me not to tell anyone about our so called engagement. Because if you do I'll pound you to a pulp." To emphasize her words Akane had pulled out a mallet and waved it dangerously.  
  
"I get, I get it. Just be careful with that thing you could really hurt someone with that." As soon as Akane had taken out the mallet he took a few steps back. *Whoa she sure has a strange personality and the way she handles that mallet. Man what a tomboy.* Ranma couldn't help but smile at his thoughts it seemed that this would be quit a challenge. One he would have to try and keep his curse hidden from anyone beside the Tendos and try to keep his so-called engagement a secret from people or he'd get flattened by her mallet. "Now I think it's time to go back in and tell them of our "engagement". Ranma then clasped on his belt and hung his cloak over his arm. Then without thinking he held open the door for Akane. "After you."  
  
Akane stepped out and as she stepped out she couldn't help but think of how different Ranma was from the other boys. He didn't seem to be a pervert like the others but he was still a boy so she had to be careful. She then headed to the house to take a bath.  
  
Ranma was about to leave but before he did that he decided to send Guenhwyvar to the astral plane. He walked over to where Guen was sitting and took out a beautifully crafted onyx statue. He placed it on the ground in front off the panther. Guenhwyvar in her turn understood what Ranma was about to do. She then began to walk around the statue and slowly her from faded into a gray mist and as soon as the mist was gone, so was Guenhwyvar. Ranma picked up the statue and put it in his pocket. "Rest well my friend." He then walked out of the dojo and over towards the house. When he came in he went over towards the living room where everyone for Akane where waiting. Ranma hoped that his father had told them about his curse and if not he would have to explain it to him.  
  
Soun and Genma where talking to each other while Nabiki was watching TV while Kasumi was pouring tea for everyone. Genma looked up when Ranma came in the livingroom. "Ah Ranma I see you're done now that you're back you can choose your fiancée."  
  
Ranma sighed when he heard his father and looked at the other people in the room. Kasumi was acting as if nothing was wrong while Nabiki was looking at Ranma with some interest.  
  
*I've never seen anyone like that. I mean his skin color, it's unlike anything I've ever seen and his hair it looks like silk. Wonder if I can make any profit off of him?*  
  
Ranma was totally oblivious about what Nabiki was thinking. He looked at his father and decided to tell him that that he would choose Akane as his fiancée, after he'd taken a bath. "Dad, I'll tell you who I've chosen as my fiancée after I take a bath. That is, if mister Tendon doesn't mind me using his bath."  
  
Soun looked at the young man in front of him. He had to admit that Ranma did look different in his cursed form but he seemed like a fine youngman. That was if what Genma had told him about Ranma was true. "No I don't mind go right ahead but Akane is in the furo now so you'd have to wait till she was done. Kasumi why don't you show Ranma to his room?"  
  
"Okay daddy, Ranma would you please follow me?" Kasumi got up and went upstairs and Ranma followed. They came to a room that seemed like a guestroom. There where two futons and his fathers pack was already there.  
  
Looking around Ranma smiled, it had been a while since he had been able to sleep in a house without having to con his way in. Okay he didn't do the conning, it was his father who'd try and con someone in giving them a place to stay for free. He walked into the room and put down his pack and cloak.  
  
"If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask. I'll now go and get you some towels so you can take a bath. I'll be right back." Kasumi then left the room to get Ranma's towels.  
  
Ranma decided he would start unpacking his stuff so he opened his pack and took out the things in the pack. Several sets of clean clothes and some spare cloaks shoes and a white gi. He then looked for a place where he could hide some of his things, the things he didn't want his father to find. He was still looking for a place when Kasumi came back in carrying some towels. She placed them on one of the futons and the left. When she was gone Ranma continued to look for a hiding place. After several minutes he found a perfect place. One of the floorboards was loose and he managed to pull it away. Looking under the floorboard he smiled. This would be perfect. He then took of his swords and placed them under the floorboards. He then took out the onyx statue and hesitated to put it there with the swords but he knew he couldn't take it with him to the furo. Okay not now but now that he had a bath available he would give Guenhwyvar a bath one of these days. After he had hidden the items he continued to unpack and when he was done he lay down on one of the futons and waited. After having traveled all day Ranma had to admit that he was a bit tired so he closed his eyes and soon he dozed off.  
  
Akane had now finished her bath and was drying off. She couldn't help but think about this Ranma. He was a boy so a pervert in her eyes but he also seemed different but she still had to be careful. Also by the way Ranma moved she could tell that he was trained in the art so she really wanted to fight him one day soon. She wanted to see how far he was, if he was close to her level. She also couldn't believe that she had agreed with his plan to play his fiancée so their fathers would be happy.  
  
Akane finished drying of and put on her pajama. She then went over to the room where Ranma was. Kasumi had told her that Ranma would be in the guestroom waiting for her to finish her bath. She came to the door and found it ajar. She peeked in and saw Ranma lying on the bed seemingly asleep. She decided to wake him up since he had told her that he wanted to take a bath. She knocked on the door and when Ranma didn't stir, she opened the door and silently entered the room. She kneeled next to him and hesitantly shook him. When she shook him he didn't move so she shook him harder and called his name. Still he didn't move so she shook him even harder, still nothing. *Man what does it take to wake him up? Well he wanted to take a bath so he will have to wake up. Time to get serious* Akane got up and took hold of Ranma's futon and took a deep breath. Then with all her strength she pulled Ranma's futon from under him.  
  
Ranma was sleeping soundly when he had a feeling of weightlessness and as soon as he opened his eyes he found out that he was suspended in midair. "What the..." Before Ranma knew what was going on, he was flying through the air and ended up in the wall. Getting up he glared at Akane. "What ya do that for you tomboy?" He rubbed his head since that was the first part of him to hit the wall.  
  
Akane stood there with the futon in her hands. "What did you call me?" A menacing glow came from Akane as she grasped the futon even tighter and began to tare it.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, anyway why did you wake me like that." Ranma walked over to Akane and gently took the futon from her. He knew that sleeping on a futon made out of one piece was a lot more comfortable then a jigsaw-futon.  
  
"Well you told me that you wanted to take a bath after I was done. As you can see I'm done so you can take a bath now."  
  
"I see but why did you throw me into the wall?"  
  
"When I called you, you didn't wake up and when I shook you you didn't wake up so I decided to do something else to wake you up. Throwing you into the air was the first thing that came to mind." Akane stood there, a large grin on her face. She then turned around and walked out of the room. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Ranma, goodnight." Akane then left and went over to her own room.  
  
Ranma decided to leave it at that, picked up his stuff and went over to the bathroom. Once there he took off his clothes rinced off and got into the furo. As soon as he stepped into the warm water the transformation was triggered. Dark skin was replaced by a healthy pale skin and the long silk like white hair became a dark black color. Ranma relaxed and sighed, it had been almost a year since he had been able to take a bath. During his stay in China he was able to take baths but not like this. The baths there where natural springs and alike. Now he was able to take a nice hot bath.  
  
Thinking back at his stay in China he couldn't help but think about his goddaughter. Little Hotaru was probably growing up fast and was asking everyone to play with her and wearing them out. He still remembred when he was told that he would be the godfather of the little redhead.  
  
Flashback:  
  
One year ago when he, his father and the guide where traveling through China they came across an Amazon village and they decided to take a look. This year there was a contest to see who was the strongest of the younger amazons. They decided to take a look. As they enetered the village Ranma's eyes caught sight of something that seemed very familiar to him. It was a black figurine of a panther and it stood there on a table with a lot of food and other stuff. He turned to the guide. "Say what's with the stuff there on the table?" Ranma pointed to the table with all of the food and other items.  
  
"Ah kind sir, that is price of amazon fighting contest. Best amazon will get price, why you ask? You want to fight amazon warrior?"  
  
"Huh what you mean that I can if I want to?" Something in Ranma told him to try and win so he could get that statue, for once he wasn't interested in the food.  
  
"Ah yes this tournament is also open for outiders to enter. But it is not good to..." The rest of the words fell on deaf ears as Ranma was determined to enter this tournament and win.  
  
Ranma faced the guide with a look of totall determination in his eyes. "Tell me, where do I enter and who do I fight."  
  
The guide shoook his head and knew from the things he had seen Ranma do on their trip to China that when he had this look in his eyes he wouldn't give up. He went over to where people had to register for the tournament.  
  
When the guide was gone Genma, in his cursed form at the present, stepped over to his son and patted him on the shoulder. He then held up a sign, a kingsize sign. #Way to go son thinking about training even when we are starved. Now go out there and win that food, I'll be sitting at the table tasting our prize.#  
  
Ranma saw his father walking over to the table with the prize and sat down. He then picked up a large melon and was about to take a bite when something told Ranma that this was a bad idea. Looking around he picked up a large rock and chigged it at his father. The rock hit him square in the face knocking him out. "That takes care of that." He then sat down and waited for the guide while looking at the tournament. He had to admit, these amazons where good fighters. He also didn't recognize the style they where using. He decided to study their moves.  
  
After about thirty minutes the guide came back with a slightly grim look on his face. "Ah kind sir here you are. As you asked you may enter tournament. First fight will be against last years best. I ask you to please not do this. It not wise for outsiders to fight amazon, okay you not female so not so bad but still."  
  
"Look I don't know why it's so bad to fight amazons but I will fight so tell me when do I fight?" Ranma pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and checked his gloves. He didn't want the amazons to see him in his cursed form because it might startle them.  
  
"Very well, you fight next on log over there." The guide pointed to the side of the log where a huge amazon was sent into orbit by a young purple haired amazon. "She is opponent, good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Ranma was about to take of the belt with his swords when he saw the most amazons where fighting with weapons and even though he wasn't used to using these swords, he thought they might come in handy. Straightening his back he walked over towards the log and hopped on. He then got into a relaxed stance and waited for the startig signal. He saw the young amazon eye him closely as she got ready. She then asked him something in Chinese which he didn't recognise so he just shrugged and waited.  
  
After a few minutes the referee came towards them and announced the fight, in chinese as well as japanese since she was told that one of the fighters was an outsider and didn't speak chinese. "Next fight village pride Xian Phu against outsider Saotome Ranma. Fighters ready.. Fight"  
  
As soon as the starting signal was given Xian Phu sprang into action, bon bori's leading. She attacked Ranma with such ferocity that he was a bit to slow to react to her attack. One of the bon bori's grazed his ribs and he winced. There was a huge amount of power behind the attack so he decided to stay clear of those things. He jumped up and over his opponent to get some distance between them. He then eyed the young girl carefully, trying to read her moves.  
  
Meanwhile a very old looking woman came hopping on a cain towards the front of the audience. Everyone made way for her so she could pass. She stopped when she had a clear view of the fight. Xian Phu was attacking Ranma with all het strength while Ranma was simply hopping around avoiding her attacks. *Hmm looks like Xian Phu will have to give her best if she wants to win. This outsider is a very capable fighter that is if he is as good at attacking as he is at avoding attacks. He could very well make a very good husband to Xian Phu. That is if he survives the fight.* She then turned her full attention on the fight again.  
  
Ranma was hopping about avoiding the attacks from the ferocious Amazon. They had been at this for about 15 minutes now when he decied to take action. While juming about he had taken the time to study the amazons moves and saw a way how to defeat her. When Xian Phu excecuted a straight forward attack with her bon bori she would become slightly overbalanced and that was the time for him to attack. Because she would be overbalanced after that attack it would take her slightly longer to revover and that would leave her vulnerable. He waited for the right moment and when Shampoo attacked he reacted.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Again, pretty pretty please tell me what you think. So then until next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Crossing reality.  
  
This is a crossover with several books written by R.A. SALVATORE them being: The Dark Elf Trilogy; Icewinddale trilogy, Legacy of the Drow. I'm not the owner of the characters used in this fic and I'm doing this just for the fun of it and no profit is being made.  
  
  
  
" " : Spoken words * * : Thoughts # # : Panda sign  
  
  
  
Xian Phu blinked as Ranma made his move. She had attacked him with a straightforward thrust with her bon bori and when she did so Ranma countered. At first Xian Phu thought that Ranma would attack her with a punch or kick but nothing was further from the truth.  
  
Ranma saw the attack coming a mile away and he thought of a way to take her out. According to the rules of the tournament a fight could be won by either knocking your opponent out or by throwing him/her out of the ring. Since Ranma didn't like the idea of hitting girls he chose for the later. As soon as Xian Phu had attacked he stepped in and using her outstretched arm he threw her out of the ring.  
  
Xian Phu was flying through the air before she knew what was going on. *This outsider is good, he will make a fine husband.* As soon as she landed Ranma was announced the winner. That was after the people fully understood that one of their best fighters had just won. The referee raised Ranma's arm as a sign of victory.  
  
Xian Phu got back to her feet and made her way to Ranma. *I will give him the kiss of marriage and then he has to marry me.* As soon as she was near Ranma she grabbed him by the neck.  
  
Ranma was more or less savoring his win when someone grabbed his neck and when he looked he saw Xian Phu hanging on hir neck, eyes closed. "What the.."  
  
Cologne smiled as she saw her great granddaughter make her move. That outsider male would make a very good husband. Just when Xian Phu was about to kiss Ranma there sounded a terrified scream behind her. Turning around she was just in time so see a large tree heading towards her, several amazons stuck to it. She tried to jump out of the way but due to the surprise of seeing a tree coming towards her she was still hit and flew through the air and came to a sliding halt after about 25 meters. She immediately tried to get up but she fell to her knees as soon as she did. It seemed that some of her ribs had been broken due to the impact and she couldn't get up now. She then looked around to determine what was going on and what she saw stole her breath away. Standing there was a huge sixteen feet two headed giant. It had a tree in its hands and was swinging it like a baseball bat. It seems that the giant had sneaked up to the gathered amazons and attacked before it was discovered. Due to the fact that it had managed to surprise the people and that most of the fighter had entered the tournament now where tired of fighting it was able to cause a lot of commotion. She saw several amazon warriors attack the giant but their weapons where to short or simply had no effect, they where swatted away like flies. As she saw the young amazons fly through the air she realized that Xian Phu was also here and most likely she would try and attack the giant to help her people. Looking around she saw That Ranma was holding Xian Phu back and she wasn't agreeing with him.  
  
As soon as the ugly giant had shown its heads Ranma saw that Xian Phu was about to attack. Seeing this he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "NO don't, listen to me it's to dangerous to attack that thing head one." He noticed that Xian Phu was still trying to break free so he grabbed her other arm and shook her to get her attention. When he saw that she was looking at him, even if it was with a look telling him that she would kill him he spoke to her. "Do you understand me?"  
  
Xian Phu was trying to break free but Ranma's grip was too strong. She was about to knock his lights out when Ranma asked if she could understand him. Luckily she was able to understand Japanese so she nodded her head as answer.  
  
Ranma was relieved to see that she understood him. "Okay we don't have much time I want you to lead the people out of here. I will hold of that thing and as soon as everyone is away gather some of you best archers and attack it from a distance and when..." Ranma didn't get a chance to finish when he heard what seemed to be the cry of a small child. He released Xian Phu and turned around and what he saw took his breath away sitting there was a small girl crying. Next to the girl lay a body, he guessed it was the girls mother. He could tell that she was still alive since she was trying to send her child away, telling her to run. But he could tell that the girl was also wounded, from the way the leg was bend it was most likely broken. The giant was slowly stalking towards the girl and her mother. It seemed to have found an easy prey. "Shit!!"  
  
Xian Phu also saw the girl and was about to run to her to help her when someone wearing a cloak came racing past by. She then saw who it was, it was the outsider she had just fought.  
  
Ranma ran as fast as he could but he knew he couldn't reach them in time. The giant was already standing over them, ready to strike. His eyes then caught sight of something that seemed to jog some kind of memory. Words flashed through his mind and before he knew what was going on he was shouting. "Guenhwyvar come to me my shadow!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile on the astral plane Guenhwyvar was relaxing, already several years had passed since she was last called by Drizzt. The last thing she knew was that Drizzt was fighting with his sister Vierna who was casting a spell. Then as Vierna was struck by Drizzt she saw a bright flash and when her eyes found their focus again she was back on the astral plane. Suddenly she heard a very familiar voice yet something was wrong but she couldn't resist the urge to go out and see what was going on. She turned and ran through the tunnel connecting the prime material plane with the astral plane. As she came into existence on the prime she had to take a few seconds to find her focus and see where the voice calling her was coming from. She then saw what seemed to be Drizzt running, yet she could also tell that this was not the real Drizzt. But then she heard a scream of a little girl and immediately focused. She looked around and saw the little girl and her mother and she knew what to do. Without any hesitation she leaped into the air and landed on the back of the giant.  
  
Ranma saw the statue onyx statue glow and then a mist formed around it and not soon after that a large panther stood next to the statue. At first he got scared but then he felt a feeling of familiarity as if he had seen the panther before. He decided to leave these feelings for later now he had to get that girl and her mother out of there. He smiled when he saw the panther attack, he knew that she would buy him the time needed to reach them in time.  
  
The ettin felt something heavy land on his back and then felt what seemed like razors cutting in his back. He stopped and one of the heads saw what was going on. On his back was a large panther clawing and biting like crazy. The ettin roared and tried to grab the panther. He had completely forgotten about the girl and her mother.  
  
Ranma slid to a halt next to the mother and tried to help her up. It seemed that her leg was broken but she was able to limp away. Ranma decided to take the girl so he picked her up when a large shadow fell over them. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the giant standing there. It seemed to have gotten rid of the panther and was now going after its prey again. The giant readied the tree and struck. Then without thinking Ranma jumped in the air trying to avoid the tree but because he was holding a girl he was to slow to completely avoid being hit so he turned his back towards the tree intent on taking the brunt of the hit. Ranma flew through the air and crashed into a wooden shack. Just before he hit the shack he had again turned his back towards the danger.  
  
The mother of the child had been able to get away but she saw the stranger and her child flying though the air and crash into the shack. She screamed, thinking her child to have been killed.  
  
Guenhwyvar after having been knocked of the ettins back got back up and saw the ettin ready to attack "Drizzt" and the child so she reacted. She jumped towards the ettin and roared hoping to stop him from swinging that tree but it was to late as she saw Ranma and the girl fly through the air.  
  
The ettin had just swung his giant baseball bat when he heard a roar. He quickly turned around and saw the incoming panther. He swatted the panther away but the agile cat landed on her feet and prepared to attack.  
  
The crying mother reached the collapsed shack and with the help of some friends she was about to stat digging, trying to find her child and the stranger who had saved her and tried to save the child. All of a sudden the pile started to move and not soon after the wooden boards where pushed apart as the stranger stepped out of the pile.  
  
Ranma stepped out off the pile of rubble and opened his cloak revealing a crying yet living girl. He handed her to her mother and when the other amazons tried to help him he shrugged them off and glared at them. The amazons seemed to back of instantly. He slowly made his way towards the giant which had its back turned towards him.  
  
When Ranma had stepped out of the rubble his cloak covering his face had been removed and they all saw his dark skin and white hair. But what startled them the most where his eyes. Instead of normal colored eyes there where two lavender orbs which seemed to burn with anger. As soon as they saw this they stepped back not knowing what to do and when he made his way back towards the giant they let him be.  
  
First slowly but soon running all out Ranma made his way towards the giant. While running his swords seemed to simply appear in his hands. He continued to gain speed and soon he seemed like a blur. As soon as he was close enough he jumped with all his strength, blades spread to the sides.  
  
Guenhwyvar was fighting the ettin and found it a hard battle, she was used to fight in the dark but now she was out in the open. The ettin, not stupid, was using the tree to keep her away from him. At the same time the other head was looking for a way to get rid of her. Suddenly she heard familiar footsteps coming closer and as she looked between the giant's legs she saw "Drizzt" coming towards her. She also saw the eyes and when she saw the blades she knew his plan so she tried even harder to get the ettins attention. She clawed at the tree, trying to slap it away or even from the ettins hands.  
  
The ettin saw the panther going on to the offensive even more and focused both of his heads to try and fight of this annoying cat. Then all of a sudden he felt something hit his neck and then saw a person flying between his heads. After that it knew nothing more as both heads had been cleaved of and fell to the ground.  
  
Ranma with his blades wide flew between the giant's heads, severing them. He then came to s sliding halt and immediately turned around and was just in time to see both of the heads fall of. He then collapsed as the adrenalin faded from his system and the wounds he had suffered made their presence known. Before he hit the ground he saw four large black paws make his way towards him and as he closed his eyes he felt a tongue lick his face, after that everything went black.  
  
After what seemed like a few minutes Ranma opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a bed of some kind of hut and he had several bandages around his chest. He remembered fighting a large two-headed giant. He was able to recall the entire fight, the giant panther, cutting off the giants head and the small girl and her mother. He was about to try and sit up when he heard a voce coming from outside the door.  
  
"Better be careful, you have several broken robs and your bruised all over."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The door to the room opened and in stepped what seemed like a shriveled old lady. She had a large cain with which she used as some kind of pogo stick. Behind her entered a young amazon, Ranma recognized her as the one he fought before the giant showed up. "How's the girl and her mother, are there any more wounded?"  
  
*Remarkable, he thinks about others before thinking about himself.* The old lady hopped closer and inspected Ranma's bandages. "They are fine, thanks to you and your friend over there. As for the other people, there where several injured but nothing serious, now sit still so I can inspect your wounds."  
  
Ranma sighed of relief, he was glad everyone was okay. Suddenly it hit him, friend? "Uhm excuse me but which friend do you mean?"  
  
The old lady finished inspecting his bandages and helped Ranma to sit up. "I mean your animal friend next to the bed."  
  
Ranma looked next to the bed and saw a huge black panther lying there, looking up at him. The panther seemed relieved to see Ranma awake.  
  
The panther got up, her legs seemed weak as if she was tired. Guenhwyvar then put her head a few inches from Ranma's face and sniffed at him.  
  
Ranma in his turn was amazed that he didn't freak out at having a huge cat so close to him. Somehow he felt at ease with the cat around. He was about to reach out and touch the cat when she surprised him by licking him. The tongue nearly covered three quarters of his face. After licking him tha panther lay her head on Ranma's lap. Ranma then reached out for the large head and petted it. He remembered the name of the panther and whispered to her. "Guenhwyvar, thank you for helping me, don't know how I know you but I feel like I've known you for a long time." Ranma continued to pet the cat as he turned his attention to the old lady again. "Well I have to thank you for tending to my wounds. By the way would you mind telling me your name, I have a feeling that you know mine already?"  
  
"Yes I do know your name young Ranma Saotome, my name is Cologne I am one of the vilage elders, It's an honor to meet a warrior like yourself. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask them." Cologne hopped back a few steps and sat down on a chair. Xian Phu in her turn stood next to Cologne.  
  
Ranma started to think about things he wanted to ask the old lady. After several minutes he came up with two questions he would like to have answered. The first concerned Guenhwyvar. He had a feeling as if he had known Guenhwyvar for a long time but as far as he remembered he never had a pet this big. So in his mind there was only one way he could have know the panthers name. According to the Jusenkyo guide there was a possibility that someone who fell in a cursed spring gained some of the memories of the one who drowned there. He had to find out if the name of the panther came from whoever had drowned in the spring. "I have two, no make that three questions. One could you please tell me where you found the onyx figure and where is it now?"  
  
"The figurine is in your clothes over there on that table. As for where we found it. The figure was found several years ago at the cursed training grounds of Jusenkyo. It lay next to a spring which was partially overgrown with bushes. It lay on the edge of the spring, when it was found it was taken back to the village. To us it was nothing but a very detailed statue and beautiful statue. We where unable to find anything strange about it until you called the panther. We know nothing more about either the panther or the statue. We have tried to get the panther out and get it to eat something but ever since you lost consciousness 24 hours ago she has been at your side ever since. This is a very dedicated friend you have here." Cologne looked at the large panther. "I am curious. Just before the cat appeared you called out a name, is that her name?"  
  
"Yes her name is Guenhwyvar. As for the second question." Ranma's tone then changed into one with a slight amount of disinterest. "Where's my old man, he's not here and when the fighting began I lost sight of him. No don't tell me, as soon as the fighting started he hid himself."  
  
Cologne laughed. "You are right young one he was hiding in one of the huts far away from the battle as for his whereabouts now. We have taken him to a hut where he has been staying ever since we found him. He has been taken to what you might call a daycare center. He is playing with the children there, you see his curse makes him a perfect teddy bear. If you want I'll take you to him."  
  
Ranma pictured his father being used as a toy and smiled. "Nah let him stay there for a while longer, wouldn't want to spoil the fun the kids are having. I would rather ask my last question." Then Ranma's voice lowered and a lot more serious.  
  
Cologne could tell that whatever he was going to ask was important. "Ask and I shall answer, if I know the answer."  
  
"Okay, it's not as much a question but more something along the lines of a request." Ranma took a deep breath and ignored the pain coming from his broken ribs. "I would like to go back to the training grounds of Jusenkyo."  
  
"Why do you want to go back, if it's about finding a cure I can tell you that that is impossible. You see when someone is cursed there is no way of reversing it, never."  
  
"I had a feeling that that was the case. No I want to go back for a different reason but I can't tell you, it's personal. Will you help me get back there?"  
  
Cologne considered Ranma's request and found she couldn't refuse it. He had earned the respect of the amazons so she would help. "Very well I'll help you, Xian Phu here will take you to the springs if when you feel up to it."  
  
"Thank you, I'll get dressed and then we'll be on our way." Ranma then proceeded to get out of bed when he felt a draft in a place where he usually didn't feel drafts. He looked down and saw he was but naked. "Uhm it seems that I have misplaced my underwear. Would you mind going out and waiting there until I'm done?"  
  
Cologne laughed as Xian Phu blushed, from what she saw Ranma was a very healthy young man. She also knew that she couldn't give him the kiss of marriage. Silently they left the room and Ranma proceeded to put on his clothes.  
  
To be bla bla. 


	4. Chapter 4

Crossing reality.  
  
This is a crossover with several books written by R.A. SALVATORE them being: The Dark Elf Trilogy; Icewinddale trilogy, Legacy of the Drow. I'm not the owner of the characters used in this fic and I'm doing this just for the fun of it and no profit is being made.  
  
  
  
" " : Spoken words * * : Thoughts # # : Panda sign ' ' : Chinese  
  
Xian Phu and Cologne left the room while Ranma got dressed. Xian Phu looked at her great grandmother. 'Great grandmother, this male is a good catch, he is a good, healthy warrior. I will give him the kiss off marriage as soon as he gets out.'  
  
Cologne looked at her great granddaughter and sighed, it seemed that Xian Phu didn't know the amazon laws all that well. 'Xian Phu, don't you remember our laws. He saved one of our tribes children, a female child at that and you know what that means.'  
  
Xian Phu's look was one off surprise. She then started to think back at her lessons about tribal laws. All of a sudden she saw the light. Okay 10 watts but light nonetheless. 'Yes I remember now, when we tell Ranma?'  
  
'We won't tell him, that task is up to two other people and you know which ones. They will tell him when you two get back from your trip.'  
  
Ranma was inside getting dressed and after he was done he looked at Guenhwyvar. From what he could tell she looked tired, very tired. "You're tired aren't you, you need some sleep or something to eat?"  
  
Guenhwyvar raised her head and let out a weak growl. This dimension was draining her. She was tired and wanted to go back to the astral plane. She got up and walked over to Ranma and with one of her huge paws clawed at the pocket in which he kept the statue.  
  
Ranma was hesitant at first when he saw the huge panther walk up to him. He still couldn't believe that he didn't freak out. Normally when he would see the smallest kitten he would freak out. All of that was thanks to his old mans Neko-Ken training. When Guenhwyvar started to claw at his pocket he looked in his pocket and saw the small onyx statue. He took it out and examined it. "You need this?" He put the statue down on the ground and too a few steps back.  
  
Guenhwyvar walked over to the statue and took one last look at her, apparently, new master. She then pased around the statue and slowly her material from changed into smoke and a few seconds later she was gone.  
  
Ranma stood there in total shock. "What the hell, where did she go?" He picked up the statue and examined it. It looked the same. He then thought back to when he called out Guenhwyvar. He had seen the statue and then he called Guenhwyvars name and she appeared. His guess was that the statue was some kind of portal to wherever the panther stayed. He picked up the statue and put it back in his pocket. He was about to walk out when he had the idea he was forgetting something. Looking around he saw a belt with two swords. "Whoops better not forget these, they might come in handy. He put on the belt and walked outside. Outside Xian Phu and Cologne where waiting. "I'm ready to go."  
  
"Very well Xian Phu will show you to the training grounds. If you hurry you'll be back by this evening. Better to stay here in the village instead of the jungle." Cologne then looked at her great granddaughter. 'Take good care of this young man, he'll be a worthy addition to our tribe and remember no kiss of marriage.'  
  
'Very well great grandmother, I'll take good care of him.' She then turned to Ranma and motioned him to follow her. "You follow Xian Phu okay." And without any more words they left towards the cursed ground of Jusenkyo.  
  
After about 30 minutes of silent walking Ranma looked at the back of the purple haired amazon in front of him. "Uhm, Xian Phu was it not?"  
  
Xian Phu looked back and saw the outsider male looking at her. "Yes I Xian Phu."  
  
"Ah well would you mind if I asked you some questions? It's still about a hours walk to Jusenkyo and I would like to know with whom I'm traveling."  
  
Xian Phu observed the young male, even though he had strange skin and eyes he was a handsome boy. She wondered what he looked like after getting splashed with warm water. "You may ask questions if Xian Phu may ask questions."  
  
"Sure I don't mind, okay who starts. Oh ladies first I think." Ranma slightly sped up and ended up walking next to Xian Phu.  
  
"Okay Xian Phu begin. Where you come from Ranma and how old are you?"  
  
"Well I was born in Tokyo Japan and I'm fifteen years old. Now it's my turn, how old are you and what's it like to live in an amazon village?"  
  
"Xian Phu fifteen years old and like very much life in amazon village. Except when Xian Phu has to go to school."  
  
The mention of school interested Ranma, a school way out here. "What's school like then?"  
  
"We taught how to read write and we also learn ho to use herbs in jungle. After school favorite time for Xian Phu, she then practices Whu Shu with Great great grandmother. She very very strong fighter and Xian Phu will be so too. Now Xian Phu's turn again, you pretty good fighter how long you been training?"  
  
Now there was something Ranma liked to talk about, martial arts. "I've been on a training trip with my old man ever since I was six years old. He took me to many different dojos' to train and I learned many different fighting styles. I do have to say that I've never seen s style quiet like you Whu Shu. You think that if I ask I can learn that?"  
  
Xian Phu smiled, it seemed that this Ranma liked martial arts just like her. And remembering her tribal laws she knew that Ranma would learn Whu Shu and a lot more. "Maybe, if you ask grandmother polite maybe she show you."  
  
"You mean that, great? Hey what do you say we speed up a bit, you know make it somewhat of a race. Oh wait there's no use in racing, I don't which way to go so I'll have to follow your lead."  
  
Xian Phu liked the idea of turning up the pace because that would mean she'd get home sooner. "Xian Phu don't mind to run, let's go."  
  
And without any more words both youngsters sped up and made their way towards Jusenkyo. It took them about 20 minutes to reach the training grounds. When they came there they just stood there the first few minutes looking at the springs. Ranma then in his turn saw the spring he was looking for and made his way towards it. When he came there Xian Phu stayed at a distance giving Ranma some privacy.  
  
Ranma stood there on the edge of the spring and looked at the surface. To the normal eyes there was nothing special but somehow Ranma was able to sense that there was something unusual to these springs. Okay they changed him into some dark skinned elf but he could feel magic coming from the spring and also felt some sadness. It was as if a part of him was mourning. Ranma then took out the small onyx statue and looked at it. Somehow he knew that the person who had drowned here was Guenhwyvars former owner and that she wanted to say goodbye to him. He placed the statue on the ground and stepped. "I hope you've rested well even though it had been but an hour since you went back. Come to me Guenhwyvar."  
  
First nothing happened but then slowly the mist swirled around and the statue and a minute later Guenhwyvar sat there, still looking tired. She looked at her new master and was about to walk closer to hi when she sensed another part of Drizzt near her. When she turned around she saw where it was coming from, the spring. As she stepped closer Ranma stepped up next to her and placed a hand on her back. "I believe this is where your master died."  
  
Guenhwyvar closed her eyes and focused all her senses and after sitting there for a few minutes she knew that what Ranma had said was true. Her Drizzt was dead, he drowned in this spring. She wanted to collect the things belonging to her former master so she was about to jump in when Ranma stopped her.  
  
"No don't Guenhwyvar this is no ordinary spring." Something told him that this was part of Guenhwyvars way of saying goodbye to her master. He looked in the panther's eyes and nodded. Wait here I'll be right back. Ranma then proceeded to take of his clothes and jumped into the spring.  
  
Xian Phu saw Ranma take of his clothes and she turned around, blushing. When she heard a splash she turned back and there was no sign of Ranma, all she saw was Guenhwyvar. She ran to the edge of the spring and looked in, she couldn't see Ranma but she knew she had jumped in.  
  
Ranma was in the spring again but now he felt nothing out of the ordinary, just water. She swam towards the bottom and started to look for what he guessed to be the remains of the one who had drowned here. After being under for about two minutes he was about to head back up for some air when she saw a shimmer. Quickly she made his way towards the shimmer. What he saw made him feel somewhat relieved as well as sad at the same time, lying there on the bottom was what seemed to be some kind of armor and a small necklace amongst some bones that looked human. He quickly swam back up took in some fresh air and dove back under. Then gently he began gather the bones, armor and the small necklace. After having gathered everything he swam back up and swam towards the edge. He climbed out and lay down the bones and other items.  
  
Xian Phu saw Ranma surface and then dive back under again, she couldn't believe that someone would dive into one of the cursed springs out of his/her own free will. All she could do now was stand there and hope he would be okay when he came back out. After several minutes Ranma came back up and swam towards the edge of the spring and climbed out holding something. When she saw what it was she was startled, he was holding bones, human bones it seemed. She walked over to Ranma and kneeled next to him. "That bones of man who drowned here?"  
  
Ranma looked at the young amazon and shrugged. "I think so, I hope Guenhwyvar is able to confirm this." Ranma turned and motioned Guenhwyvar to come closer. "Guen tell me are these your former owners remains?"  
  
Guenhwyvar walked over to the bones and looked at them and sniffed at the armor and when she saw the small necklace she knew it was Drizzt. She looked at the armor and the small necklace and then at her new master and she just knew she had to do this. With her paw she picked up the armor and dropped it in Ranma's lap and she did the same with the necklace.  
  
Ranma was surprised when Guenhwyvar dropped the items in his lap. "Huh, what's wrong? You want me to have these?" He looked at Guenhwyvar who nodded her head as if she understood every word he said. "Okay I'll wear these items to honor the one who changed me and who was your former master. Ranma picked up the items and put on his clothes and then the armor and the necklace. Now that he had the chance of examining it he saw what it was, it was a small figure of a Unicorn and without knowing where it came from he whispered. "Mielikki." He then put on the necklace and walked back to the bones. He then looked for a suitable place for a grave and with his bare hands he began to dig a grave. It took him over an hour to dig a grave large enough for the bones. When he was done he picked up the bones and gently put them into the grave. He was about to put the bones in the grave when he sensed some on coming closer. As he turned around he saw that Guenhwyvar had sensed the same, she quickly hid herself in one of the bushes. Then a few moments later someone came out of the jungle, it was a young boy wearing a large backpack, umbrella. From the way he was looking around he seemed to looking for someone or he was lost.  
  
He looked at the young boy, who was looking away from them. "Damn you Ranma Saotome where am I now, this is all you're fault?"  
  
Ranma heard the boy mention his name and couldn't help but get curious about who this boy was.  
  
Now before people start to wonder I will give you small situation sketch before hell brakes lose.  
  
Situation sketch: Ranma is kneeling in front of the bones he had just swum up. The grave he dug is about 10 feet to his right and Xian Phu is standing on the other side of the grave, about 5 feet from it so she is about 15 feet from Ranma. Guenhwyvar is hiding in the jungle to Ranma's right and she is about 20 feet from Ranma. The boy entered the training grounds about 100 feet in front of Ranma and is facing away from them.  
  
Ranma stood up and called out to the boy who appeared to be Japanese and seemed to know his name. "Excuse me who are you and what do you want with me?"  
  
The boy turned around and saw a dark skinned boy with white hair and a young looking purple haired girl. "Oh hello, my name is Ryoga Hibiki. I don't think I'm here for you, I'm looking for Ranma Saotome and he is a Japanese boy like me with a pale skin, not dark like yours."  
  
"Oh is that so and what if I told you that I was Ranma Saotome?" As soon as he had mentioned that he might be the one that this Ryoga was looking for he saw a change in the boy attitude, his expression turned grim and he somehow looked more menacing. "Ranma decided to come clean with this boy he had the feeling the knew this boy. Ranma took out his cantina and gathered some wood and started a fire to heat up the water in the cantina.  
  
Ryoga stood there every muscle in his body ready to jump this boy who claimed to be Ranma Saotome, the one who had send him trough hell. He saw the boy heat up some water and when it was done he picked it up and raised it over his head.  
  
"Now watch and I'll show you who I am." With those words Ranma poured the contents of the cantina over his head.  
  
At first Ryoga just stood there nailed to the ground. As the water hit the boys head a transformation was triggered, his hair changed from silk white to solid and his skin went from a dark ebon color to a more pale color. When everything was over the boy who stood there was the one Ryoga had been looking for for many years, Ranma Saotome. Seeing his archenemy, the man who had sent him through hell, Ryoga went berserk. "RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE BECAUSE THROUGH YOU I'VE SEEN HELL." And without any warning he charged Ranma.  
  
As soon as Ranma had changed back he saw the anger rise in Ryoga and the saw the boy charge at him. *What the hell is his problem?  
  
Situation sketch update: While Ranma was heating up the water he had moved back a few feet away from the bones and Ryoga in his turn had come closer to Ranma. When he charged Ranma he was about 15 feet from Ranma and about 10 feet from the bones.  
  
Ranma stood there as Ryoga charged at him, it wasn't until Ryoga ran over the bones that he reacted. As soon as Ryoga ran over the bones Ranma felt angry for the lack of respect that this boy was showing towards the deceased. "Watch where you're going you stupid moron." In one swift motion Ranma sprung into action and he intercepted Ryoga almost instantaneous.  
  
Ryoga was so angry that he dropped any defense he had and went over to an all out attack. He blinked when Ranma moved, he knew that Ranma was fast from the a few years before but it seemed that his speed had only grown over the years. Now he hoped he was able to keep up but in his current state of mind he didn't think he just acted. Well we know to every action follows a reaction.  
  
Ranma's reaction was to send this Ryoga on his way. With a swift kick to his gut he kicked Ryoga clear of the bones and he followed suit.  
  
Ryoga landed about 30 feet away from Ranma and quickly scrambled to his feet. When he got up he gasped, he remembered that Ranma's eyes where blue but now Ranma was standing before him with two lavender flames boring into his soul. He could feel his anger disappear and make place for fear. He quickly shook of this fear and attacked again but this time he attacked more carefully.  
  
Ryoga tried to kick Ranma to the head but Ranma did the same and thus blocked Ryoga's kick with his. Then with an amazing display of agility Ranma reversed the direction of his kick and went into a low leg sweep. Ryoga was thrown of off his feet but managed to roll away and get back up. He was unprepared for the next attack because Ranma was already before him again but this time Ryoga had no hope of defending himself. Ranma was all over him, punches and kick rained down on him and just when he thought Ranma was done he received a vicious flying uppercut to his lower abdomen. The sheer force of this blow sent him flying through the air. The blow was enough to knock Ryoga unconscious and he flew though the air and was almost clear of springs but not quite. He splashed into one of the springs and floated to the surface, face first. He was alive but unconscious and now cursed.  
  
Ranma calmed down after having send Ryoga on his way. He took in several deep breaths returned to the remains and the grave. Without any more words he picked up the remains and buried them.  
  
All Xian Phu could do was stand there and look at the show before her. This Ranma was a very good martial artist and a good-looking boy at the same time. During the fight she had caught a glimpse of his eyes and she was shocked when she saw the same color of eyes as he had in his cursed form. It seemed that due to Ranma's anger part of his curse had surfaced. Now that the fight was over his eyes had turned back to normal and now he was burying the bones he had swum up from the spring.  
  
Ranma finished his work in total silence and while he was working Guenhwyvar came closer and looked at Ranma, somehow Ranma had changed into another person at least in appearance that is. From what she could tell this was still the same person as before, her new master and it seemed that part of him was her old master Drizzt. She came closer, she was still tired from before and she needed rest bad. Yet she would wait until Ranma was done burying he former master and friend and when he was done she sat next to him and in her own way prayed for Drizzt.  
  
Ranma noticed Guenhwyvars hesitating and he knew it was because he had changed into his uncursed form. When he was done he prayed for the man he had buried and he noticed Guenhwyvar doing the same.  
  
What both of them didn't know was that Xian Phu was also praying for the man that was just buried. An amazon respected all who had died even if those people where not amazons. Life was to be respected, as was death.  
  
When Ranma was done he took out the onyx figurine and placed it on the ground. He knew Guenhwyvar needed rest and she had earned her rest.  
  
Guenhwyvar paced around the statue and slowly her material form faded into a gray mist and slowly the mist was absorbed into the figurine and moments later she was gone. As she walked back her home on the spiritual realm she was thinking about her new master, this Ranma seemed like a proud young man who would protect anyone in need. In many things he was the same as Drizzt, a proud protective man. As soon as she was home she could feel her fatigue leave her but she wasn't as tired as she had expected to be. It seemed that the magic of the onyx figurine was different in this dimension. It seemed that she was able to rest even when she wasn't on her own plane of existence. She decided to leave those thoughts for later, first she needed to rest and eat so she prepared to take a nap.  
  
After sending Guenhwyvar home Ranma picked up the figurine and put it in her pocket. He then made one last bow to the unmarked grave of the man who had changed his life. "Xian Phu, I'm done here and I would like to head back to the village if that's okay with you."  
  
Xian Phu nodded and together they went back to the village. Ranma was silent the entire trip. He seemed to be thinking things over but by the time they arrived back at the village they where talking again. Ranma had asked her to teach him some Chinese and tell him more about the village.  
  
As Ranma and Xian Phu came back into the village Ranma saw his father. Many young children where playing with him. And to his amazement he was enjoying it, he was actually having fun with those young children. Ranma decided to leave him with those young children.  
  
Xian Phu walked up to Ranma and nudged him. "Ranma follow Xian Phu please. Great grandmother want tell you something."  
  
Ranma nodded and followed Xian Phu to the same hut as he was in before. Xian Phu motioned him to enter and she waited outside. Inside he saw Cologne sitting on the table it seemed she had been waiting for him.  
  
"A young Ranma, I see you're back and it seems you've changed back into your normal form. It is good to see the true form of the one who helped to save our village. Well, have you been able to do what you wanted to do?" Cologne motioned Ranma to come closer and sit down at the table.  
  
Ranma sat down and looked at the old amazon. "Yes I've been able to do what I wanted to do, thank you for helping me." He then remembered about wanting to ask Cologne about their fighting style.  
  
"I can see that you want ask me something, don't be shy. Ask what you want to ask."  
  
"Well it's about the fighting style you use, I find it very interesting. I was wondering if you could train me in this way of fighting?" Even though many had happened to him in a short period of time, Ranma was always anxious to learn new techniques.  
  
"Unfortunately I am not allowed to train an outsider in our way of fighting." As soon as she had answered she could see that Ranma was disappointed. "But before you answer I have two people here who want to tell you something."  
  
'Xian Ling, Hotaru come in please.' A curtain opened and in stepped a young girl and an older looking woman.  
  
At first Ranma thought he didn't know these people but when he looked at them closer he recognized them. They where the young girl and her mother who where almost attacked buy the giant. The mother seemed to have a few scratches but otherwise she was fine and the young girl was fine. *Few glad their okay.*  
  
The young girl and her mother looked at Ranma as if he was a total stranger. They then looked at Cologne with a questioning look.  
  
'This is the young man who has saved both your lives. He has fallen into one of the cursed springs of Jusenkyo and this is what he looks like without the curse.'  
  
They both nodded and turned back to Ranma, both of then came closer to Ranma and stopped in front of him. In broken Japanese the mother spoke to him. "You who have saved our lives according to amazon laws you are now one of us. You have saved the life of my child and by our laws you are now her godfather. Again we thank you for your help and we hope you accept the burden of becoming our family."  
  
The young girl jumped into Ranma's arms and hugged him. "Unca Ranma."  
  
Ranma just sat there in total shock. Here he was in a foreign land among foreign people. Not only had he saved tow people but now he was asked to become a godfather to a young girl while he was but fifteen years old himself. It took him some time to think things over but after carefully thinking over everything he accepted the responsibilities of being a godfather to the young Hotaru. After accepting this he was told that he was now an amazon warrior and he would be trained in the Amazon Wu Shu. But before he would begin his training he would have to learn how to speak Chinese. When Ranma had time he would play with the young Hotaru and her friends and he enjoyed every moment he spend with them.  
  
End flashback.  
  
Ranma was still in the furo and when he reopened his eyes he knew that he had been there for quit some time now so he decided to get out of the tub and go to bed. He got out, dried himself of and went to the room he was shown to earlier. His father was already there sound asleep and from the air in the room he could smell that he was drinking. He decided to open a window before going to sleep. After doing this he lay down on his futon and went to sleep. This had been an interesting day.  
  
To be resumed one day  
  
Well another chapter is done and I hope all who read it have enjoyed it and please review my story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Crossing reality.  
  
This is a crossover with several books written by R.A. SALVATORE them being: The Dark Elf Trilogy; Icewinddale trilogy, Legacy of the Drow. I'm not the owner of the characters used in this fic and I'm doing this just for the fun of it and no profit is being made.  
  
  
  
" " : Spoken words * * : Thoughts # # : Panda sign ' ' : Chinese  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock, it was 5 AM. When he was in the Amazon village he had made it a habbit to get up early so he could get warmed up for that days training. It also helped him to wake up and clear his mind. Getting up Ranma decided to go out to the dojo to do some working out before the everyone got up.  
  
He tried not to wake up is father, he decided to let him sleep off his hangover. He put on some light clothes and picked up his swords and headed downstairs. The house was completely quiet it seemed no one was up at this time. *Looks like I got the dojo for myself now, gives me the chance to work out with the swords.*  
  
Ever so silently Ranma went downstairs and headed over to the dojo. Once there he picked a spot in the centre of the dojo and sat down to do some medetating. Closing his eyes Ranma ajusted his breathing and slowed his hartbeat. The swords lay beside him still in their scabberd. Ranma remained like that for several minutes when all of a sudden his eyes snapped open. His hands flashed and in another flash he was up on his feet, swords in hand. He immediately began a slow and failry simple (for his standards) it involved mostly straightforward jabs and slashes from various directions. Since he got the blades Ranma had been practising every day. At first he decided to completely focuss on the swords and only sword techniques. After he was getting the hang of them he started to mix in his martial arts skills. He started out with some simple kicks and later on legsweeps and even spinkicks. Now he was at a level where he could use every kick he knew and also use the blades while doing what his school was the best at, mid air combat. Slowly but steadily he started to mix in more advanced moves.  
  
Ranma began to pick up speed and continued, a straight forward jab with his right. After reacting the end of the jab he turned the blade and sliced to his left, spinning on his right leg and following through with a left kick. Immediately he hunched through his right leg and cut with his right handed blade horizontally, 1 feet off of the floor. Still with his right leg bend he kicked of and flipped back. Ranma landed on both feet and stood there, thinking over this last maneuver. *Phew ,that was a nice one, let's see if I can do it starting of with my left.* And so Ranma began again yet this time he began with a jab with his left. He managed to finish the manuever almost perfectly but he wasn't happy. *That's to slow, I need to gain more speed for my kick so can follow through with the low horizontal slash.* He took several deep breaths and began again, first straing of with the right jab and when he was done immeditly going in with the left jab. Again he found it to slow so he decided to try several more times and after about 10 attempts Ranma was breathing heavily. *Still to slow, I need to work on this some more.* Ranma took some time to slow his heartbeat and steady his breathing he sheated his baldes and started of with a slow kata and steadily increased his speed again. Within minutes he was punching and kicking at high speed. A right hook followed by a left spin kick to the head, jumping following through with a kick the left, spreading his legs. In the air he got his defence ready as if fighting with a real opponent. He landed and immediately rolled to his right and back to his feet and stepped in and went low with a viscious sweep. Gettiong to his feet he went at it again, kicking punching and dodging as if there where a real opponent. By this time Ranma had been working out for almost an hour.  
  
Akane was sleeping when he alarm clock went of. Grumpy as usual she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "Ugh already six o'clock? I want to sleep some more. She hit the snooze button and turned around but as soon as she had her eyes closed another alarm went of, this one even louder then the other and located on the other side of the room. Her eyes snapped open and sighing she got up out of bed. She turned of the other alarm. And stretched a bit. Every day, before going to bed she would tell herself that tomorrow she would get up after the first alarm but every time she would try and sleep some more thus the second alarm. She quickly put on her jogging outfit and quickly made her way downstairs for her morning jog. As she went donwtairs she found Kasumi already awake and getting ready to make breakfast. "Morning Kasumi.?"  
  
"Good morning Akane, have a nice jog." Kasumi even though just awake she was as cheerfull as ever.  
  
"I will." Akane quickly went outside and started with her jog. On her run she thought back about everything that had happened the day before. She remembered everything, this boy named Ranma arriving at the dojo, his secret, when she went and see him in the dojo. She even remembered agreeing to his proposition to be his fiancee. *Why did I do that? I don't even like boys. Man I bet when we tell father he'll go all mushy on us and cry saying how I've grown up. Oh well I just hope Ranma remembers it's all and act or he's dead.* By now she was done with her jog and came back to the dojo, she ran inside upstairs and threw of her jogging attire and put on her gi. She quickly made her way downstairs picked up a bottle of water and went towards the dojo. When she got there she saw that the light where already on and she could hear some one move inside. *Hmm looks like someone is already here wonder who it is. Now father he was to drunkl last night and I don't think any o my sisters are using the dojo, maybe it's Ranma. Let's see.*  
  
She opened the door and looked inside, inside she saw a young boy with black hair going through some kata. *What the who's this?* Akane wanted to step in and ask who the hell this guy was, she was ready to pull out a mallet and smash him when her eyes caught sight of the scabberds on the boys side. *Those are Ranma's swords he must bee some kind of sick perverted boy. I'll show him to mess with the Tendo family.* Akane swung her mallet back ready to throw it at the unwanted intruder or so she thought. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU'RE NOT WELCOME GET OUT OR DIE!" She swung the mallet and released it in the boys direction.  
  
Ranma was so focussed on his kata when suddenly he heard a voice sreaming at him. He stopped and turned in the direction of the voice and what he saw made him react on pure instinct. Akane had just thrown a huge malet towards him, it was flying towards him at incredible speed. Without thinking his swords came out and he began.  
  
Akane almost smiled when she saw the surprised look on the boys face but then she saw or better yet she did not see his hands move when his two swords appeared in his hands. As soon as the two swords where out Ranma's hands blurred the incoming mallet seemed to hit a wall of swords as it was shredded to pieces. When he stopped there was nothing left but a small pile of splinters.  
  
"How Dare you ruin my mallet. DIE!!"  
  
Ranma heard Akane scream and saw her attack. "Hey Akane, it's me..." Ranma didn't have time to finish his sentence because Akane was already before him and she started to attack him all out. *Whoa she's pissed. Oh well might as well use this opportunity to see how good her skills are.* And so Ranma sheated his blades and started to dodge her attacks while judging her skills.  
  
Akane noticed that the boy was dodging her attacks. "Ha, you scared?"  
  
"Huh I'm not scared I was just judging your skills." Ranma sidestepped a straight punch.  
  
"Huh what do you mean judge my skills?"  
  
"Oh I thought this was a great opportunity to see how good you are."  
  
Akane kept pressing the attack but she was getting nowhere near him. "Why don't you stop dodging and feel how my skills are."  
  
"I could to that but before I do that I got ta tell you a few things. One: Your attacks are too straightforward. Two: You waste too much energy in your punches and kicks. You should try to use not only your arms or legs but try and use your entire body. Three you defense is lousy, the gaps are big enough for me to drive a truck through."  
  
By now Akane was furious and she got so mad that she dropped what little defense she had and attacked with all her strength. "WHY YOU. DIE!!"  
  
*Man what a temper she really should work on that. If Cologne saw this she would make her regret having a temper like this, She would slap her silly...* All of a sudden Ranma got an idea. He decided to show her what her temper could get her into.  
  
"Say Akane, why don't I show you what I mean?" Ranma continued to dodge her attacks but slowly changed to a more offensive posture.  
  
"Why don't you try and I'll pulp you."  
  
"Ok here we go."  
  
Akane attacked with a simple straight punch again. Ranma dodged the attack and 'slap'. He slapped Akane in her face with his hand.  
  
Akane felt the slap and pushed herself even harder, much to no avail as Ranma dodged her attack and slapped her again.  
  
Ranma was bouncing around dodging her attacks and slapping her where he saw a hole in her defense. As minutes passed Akane began to tire as her cheeks began to turn red from Ranma's slaps. Sure she was getting hit on other parts on her body but she didn't feel them as much as she felt the slaps in her face.  
  
Ranma didn't like what he was doing but he had to teach Akane not to loose focus and that she needed a lot of work. "Akane why don't you stop, you will not hit me and you are getting tired fast and you do have school today."  
  
"I will not stop I will defeat you. I'll teach you not to enter our dojo without permission." Akane was huffing and puffing even though she had only started fighting a few minutes ago.  
  
"I did not enter without permission, I am a guest here so I thought that I had permission to use the dojo."  
  
"What do you mean, you are not a guest."  
  
"Oh yes I am, you see I'm Ranma. This is what I look like normally when I'm not in my cursed form."  
  
"I don't believe you, leave now or I will defeat you."  
  
Ranma sighed and struck one of Akane's pressure points to render her paralyzed. "Let me show you that I'm telling you the truth." Ranma walked over to the bottle of water Akane had brought with her and poured it over his head. As soon as the water hit Ranma changed into his cursed form. Black hair became white as silk and pale skin became dark as the curse was triggered. "You see what I mean, I am Ranma. Oh and don't worry you will be able to move soon but I had to stop you. You where pushing yourself to far."  
  
Akane couldn't believe her eyes, here stood the boy she was engaged to. She still couldn't believe she had done that but her mind was on something completely different now. In her own eyes she was one of the if not the best martial artist there was. But here she was helpless on the ground after having been defeated by a boy. *How could this happen, as far as I know he did not cheat he attacked me whenever he had the chance and I'm sure he was holding back. But how could he defeat me? It was as if he was playing with me. I must know what he meant with the things he said.* Akane was about to ask when she would be able to move again when she was able to move her hands again. Slowly she got up and simply stared at Ranma as he stood there looking at her with a worried look. Akane didn't say anything, she simply turned around and went inside to take a bath and think things over.  
  
Ranma saw the look on Akane's face, it was oh so familiar. He had the same look on his face when Cologne whooped his ass during their training. In a way she knew what she was going through. It hurts when you are defeated thinking you are the best or at least able to defeat the one you are fighting. He decided to let her be for a while and talk to her after she was done with her bath. Ranma cleaned up the water he had spilled and went inside. He would wait until Akane was done and then talk to her before she went to school. He looked at the time and saw it was now 7 o'clock. When he came inside he went upstairs to his room. When he came there he saw his father was awake.  
  
Genma had just awoken when he heard the door to the room open. He looked and saw his son enter the room, in his cursed form. "Ah son I see you have already done some working out. Would you mind to go against me or are you afraid you might lose?" In his mind Genma was a better fighter then Ranma, how could a son be better then his father.  
  
"Suuuure, I'm already done with my workout and you beating me is not very likely."  
  
"I will show on day soon that I am still your master. But if you don't want to I will let it go for today. But I do have to tell you something."  
  
"Oh and that is?"  
  
"Starting today you will go to the same school as Akane and Nabiki." Genma saw that Ranma was about to say something but he cut him short. "You WILL go to school. You do remember the promise you made to Cologne don't you. When you arrive in Japan you will go to school to increase your knowledge about the world. A martial artist has more to his disposal then his fighting skills, knowledge is one of them. Now if you have nothing further I will go and take a bath."  
  
Ranma was at a loss for words, he remembered what he had promised Cologne and he would not break his promise. "Okay dad."  
  
"Good, now I will take a nice bath." Genma got up and left the room and headed to the furoba.  
  
Ranma sat there when something hit him. Akane was still in the bathroom. He was about to warm his father but he didn't do so. Pulping his father would do Akane good. He went over to the hallway and waited as he saw his father enter the furo.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
